Special Delivery
by Neondaze
Summary: [Modern AU] [Oneshot] Life's rough when you get stood up by your date for the 3rd time this month. Luckily for Robin, her friends Lissa, Olivia, Cordelia, Sumia, and Say'ri have her back. When Robin's friends fill out the special instructions of an online pizza delivery form with "Send your cutest delivery boy", things go a bit haywire. [Gaius x Robin]


"-and then, I waited, and waited... and he totally didn't show up." Robin sighed as she clutched a cushion tightly to her chest.

"How long did you wait for?" Olivia asked.

"For like 2 hours!"

"Damn girl, sorry to hear that." Say'ri comforted.

"Just forget about him, obviously doesn't know what he's missing." Lissa reassured.

"Thanks everyone." Robin smiled.

It was a quiet spring night, and Robin had just called over her friends for an emergency sleep over. Mere hours ago, she was stood up by her so called "date", as she waited over 2 hours at the restaurant that she made reservations for her and her date. Least to say that it was very embarrassing. The manager even felt sorry for her, so he gave her a free appetizer.

"I'm certain you'll find someone who won't let you down like that." Cordelia assured.

"Yeah, you'll probably get someone waaaay cuter than that guy." Say'ri agreed.

"Thanks guys... this is like the 3rd date this month that went sour. It's nice to know that you have my back." Robin said.

"Hey I know that this might not be the right time to bring this up, but I'm starving!" Sumia sighed.

"I'm not sure if your in the mood to eat Robin, but maybe we can order something?" Olivia asked.

"Oh sure, order whatever you want." Robin smiled. "In fact to thank you guys for being such awesome friends the bill is on me!"

"Yaaaay!" Sumia cheered.

"So what are you girls in the mood for?" Robin asked.

"I'm thinking Pizza." Lissa suggested.

"Hmmm, I could go for some Pizza..." Cordelia thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan." Robin nodded as she grabbed her laptop to order online. "What kind of toppings do you want?

"Pepperoni!" Lissa suggested.

"Alright... oh wait, I need to get my wallet, I'll be right back." Robin said as she got up from her bed and went downstairs to the living room.

As soon Robin left the room, Olivia, Sumia, Cordelia, Lissa and Say'ri gathered around the computer.

"Okay things are going according to plan." Say'ri started.

"Let's just do this quick before she gets back." Cordelia instructed, as she scrolled down to the bottom of the page to the "special instructions" section.

"Um, are you sure about this?" Oliva asked meekly.

"Sure as can be! She'll thank us for this!" Lissa cheered as she grabbed the laptop and typed into the special instructions section:

_Please send your cutest delivery boy._

Then Lissa quickly confirmed the order and sent it, as they heard footsteps coming back up the stairs.

"Robin, don't worry about it, we already sent the order."

"Oh really? Thanks girls." Robin thanked as she put her wallet on the night stand.

"Now we wait." Lissa said with a devious grin, unbeknownst to Robin the double meaning that was entrapped into that sentence.

* * *

A ginger man in a pizza delivery uniform rang the doorbell to the house. It was around 11pm and his shift was to end in another hour or so. He sighed as he sucked on the lollipop that was in his mouth. The only reason he took this stupid job was because he got fired for eating all the merchandise at the bakery he was working at until about a week ago.

"Hello, Fredrick's Pizzeria here." Gaius said in an unenthusiastic tone, as the costumer opened their front door.

"Oh sweet Pizza's here, I can't wait to-... Where's my drink?"

"Uh what drink..." Gaius answered.

"My drink! I ordered a diet coke."

"Sir you didn't order a-..."

"DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T BRING MY DRINK!"

"Sir it says so right on the-..."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EAT THIS PIZZA WITHOUT A DRINK?"

"Sir please..."

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A DELIEVERY BOY? HAVE YOU EVER ONCE THOUGHT OF THE COSTUMER?"

"Sir-..."

"WELL I AIN'T BUYING!" The man said as he tossed the pizza box back at Gaius and slammed the door in his face.

Gaius merely sighed. "How am I suppose to explain this to Fredrick now?" He thought as got back inside the car and drove back to the pizza restaurant.

"Hey Gaius, that was pretty quick!" Henry greeted as Gaius walked back into the pizzeria. "I guess you aren't _cheesing_ around the bush with this one. Nyahahahaa!"

Gaius sighed, he was tired of his coworkers constant horrible pizza puns. "Where's Fredrick?"

"In the back with Kellam and Donnel." Henry informed as Gaius walked to the back of the store, where he could see the three peering over a computer monitor.

"Oh Gaius, how did your run go?" Donnel asked.

"Horrible, the guy was trying to convince me that he ordered a diet coke when it wasn't even in his order or the receipt. He chucked the pizza right back at me!"

"Ah, that's terrible, there's nothing we can do about that. Let's just focus on our next delivery." Fredrick suggested.

"Speaking of which, why is everyone all over the order monitor?"

"Well we just got an order placed, and the special instructions ask to bring 'the cutest delivery boy'." Kellam informed.

"Huh, what kind of request is that?" Gaius asked.

"That's what I'm sayin' !" Donnel agreed.

"Now boys, what is our motto here at Fredrick's Pizzeria?"

"There no request too big or small at Fredrick's Pizzeria." Kellam and Donnel answered with an unenthusiastic Gaius.

"Right! Now all we have to do is to figure out who the send..." Fredrick thought out loud.

"I could go!" Henry called from in front of the restaurant.

"NO!" All four of them answered in unison.

"Awww hamburgers!" Henry pouted.

"Not to toot my own horn or anything, but how about me?" Donnel suggested.

"Naaaaw." Gaius, Kellam, and Fredrick said in unison.

"Hey guys, what about me-... hello? Is anyone listening?" Kellam asked.

"I guess the only choice is you Gaius." Fredrick said.

"Finally! A job that suits my spectacular skills." Gaius grinned.

"For Naga's sake, just get in the car before the pizza gets cold." Fredrick instructed as Gaius did just that.

* * *

_DIIIIIIING DOOOOOONG_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lissa and Sumia screamed.

"Guys I know the movie is scary but calm down it's just the door bell." Say'ri informed.

"Oh right..." Sumia chuckled sheepishly.

"Robin you should go get the pizza!" Lissa suggested.

"Yeah Robin, you get it!" Cordelia also suggested with a smirk.

"Oh alright." The clueless Robin shrugged as she went down the stair to answer the front door. The rest of the girls quietly followed as they watched from atop of the stairs.

"Hell-Woah!" Robin greeted in surprise.

"Yes! He's super cute!" Lissa cheered from upstairs.

"I can't believe out plan is working." Olivia agreed.

"Hey, you ordered three pies, yeah?" Gaius said without even looking up from the receipt.

"Uh... um..." Robin mumbled incoherently. It was really hard to focus when around someone with not only a nice body but a voice that's attractive and smooth like butter was standing by your door.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Wow you're so hot..."

"What? I didn't catch that."

"I said wow, the pizza must be hot! Let me get that from you, ha ha..."

"Oh, thanks." He said finally looking up from the receipt, and gave a low whistle when he got a look at Robin. "Niiiiiice..."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. So... you asked for the cutest delivery boy. Happy with what you see?"

"Huh, I didn't-..." Suddenly it all made sense as to why the girls were acting so weird. "Oh my gods! I bet it was Lissa's idea!"

"What are you taking about?"

"My friends set me up, they were the ones who probably put that in the order. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for them to cause so much trouble."

"Not at all, um... what's your name?"

"Robin."

"Bubbles it is! It's no problem at all. What's life without a couple of _pleasant_ surprises?"

"Oh my..." Robin giggled softly at the double meaning behind Gaius' words.

Gaius then leaned his arm above Robin, getting a bit closer to her. "Sooo, my shift's almost over, how about we... get to know each other better?"

"Sure, I'd really love that." Robin blushed.

"Alright, I'll catch you in an half an hour." He winked at Robin as he went back to the car. "Oh and I'm expecting a big 'tip' later on, if you catch my drift."

"You can count on it." Robin smiled mischievously. As the car drove off, Robin turned to go back inside. "Hey the Pizza's here...? Robin started, but here friends were no where to be found and spotted a note on the table:

_Have fun with your date!_

_You're welcome._

_-the girls_

"So they planned this all along, those scoundrels." Robin said with a smile, as she went to freshen herself up before Gaius returned. She had a feeling she had a longer night ahead of her than she initially expected.


End file.
